Crazy
by xxBatteri
Summary: He could only speak in facts.  She could only recite a single recipe.  Yet, there was something there that both of them could feel, but neither of them could speak of.  Factelligence!  Android!Fact Core/Android!Intelligence Core


Lame title, I know. I couldn't think of anything. Anyways, there needs to be more of this pairing. Please tell me I'm not the only one who ships them!

I have no idea how I came up with this idea. I was tired and bored, I guess. Well, try to enjoy my completely random fic. I really hope it didn't turn out as a bunch of horrible-ness. This is my first time writing for the cores.

* * *

><p>It was a rather peaceful day down in the Aperture Science Institution for Corrupted Machinery. Well, it was about as peaceful as an insane asylum could get. The Fact Droid sighed and sat down with a book in the corner of his room. Not that reading would do him any good; he already knew everything. It was all he had to do anymore. He didn't even know why he was there, anyway. He was perfectly healthy, and he followed his programming exactly and did it well. He certainly wasn't like the others here. Much to his dismay, he was even stuck between two of the most obnoxious whack-jobs there. To the room on his left, there was an android completely obsessed with space. Fact wasn't sure why they would ever need such a core, since he was sure that space didn't even exist. His constant rambling was enough to drive him completely insane. In the other neighboring room was an android who called himself "Rick". That wasn't his name, of course. In all reality, he was an Adventure Droid. Fact hated him the most. He had almost no self control, and often mocked the Fact Droid. He often accused him of being wrong and uninteresting, but Fact knew that wasn't true. All of his facts were completely true, and very interesting.<p>

Soon, he heard a knock at the door as the ward's routine nurse walked in for his check up. He remembered that her name was Chell. She had quite a history here at Aperture. Back in the laboratory, she had been a test subject for the longest time. In fact, if he remembered correctly, she was the one who returned GLaDOS, the head of the whole facility, back to her rightful place. He slightly remembered being there as she transferred the separate cores, but everything was hazy now. He could only remember waking up in a repair ward and then being transferred to his room here. A week later, the Space Droid arrived. There were rumors that he, along with Wheatley, were homed back into Aperture.

Chell motioned to Fact to start the health check, and he stood up so she could take a look at him. She was completely mute for reasons unknown to him, but she was rather skilled at finding ways to communicate with everyone here. She wasn't fond of being here, but it was the only option open for her. A while after GLaDOS released her, she was forced to return under the circumstances of severe dehydration and malnutrition. It turned out that the point where she was released was too far away from any sort of civilization for her to get there in time. So now she was stuck here caring for the deranged Aperture creations.

After checking his basic reactions and motor functions, she decided that he was still in good shape and left to go to the next room. He looked briefly back at the book he was reading. He wasn't in the mood to read anymore. Instead, he decided to roam around a little.

Something brought him to the cafeteria. He smelt cake. It didn't smell like GLaDOS's usual recipe, but that only made him more curious. As he stepped in through the cafeteria doors, he saw a bunch of the facility's nurses busily chatting with each other. Each one wore a device on their ankles, similar to what the human police officers would put on their criminals under house arrest. GLaDOS would be immediately alerted if one ever tried to escape, as well as track them. A few nurses looked up, but gave him no extra notice. He wasn't causing any trouble. He crept closer to the kitchen to see who the new cook was. Much to his surprise, the woman in the kitchen was an android, just like him. And man, was she beautiful. She was an older model, but that didn't bother him. She had pretty, big blue eyes that seemed to be locked in a daze as she muttered something he couldn't quite make out. Her dark, artificial hair was swept back in a bun, and she wore a light blue Aperture apron over the asylum uniform. She was a patient here, and she was the one making the cake. Nearby, he heard another nurse named Mel talk frantically into her microphone.

"...Intelligence got into the kitchen again," she said.

"Well then get her OUT!" GLaDOS hissed back. She never was a pleasant one. In fact, sometimes he even wondered why _she_ wasn't locked up here. She was certainly crazier than some of the occupants here. At least he knew she was crazier than him. Mel quickly rushed into the kitchen doors and grabbed the beautiful android. He watched in horror as Mel and a few other nurses dragged her out. She made no attempt to escape. Instead, she continued mumbling the most obscure cake recipe he had ever heard.

He had to find her again.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. God, I hope this doesn't suck so far. Thanks for reading, guys.<p> 


End file.
